Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)
by BadBoysLover
Summary: Temptation can take many forms; in this case, a red-head woman is Hook's object of desire: Ariel. She's capable of creating an all-consuming need that will lead him to do something he's never done before... - Pairing/OTP: Hook/Ariel AU Hookriel. Detailed one-shot. Told from Hook's POV. Bordering a dark fantasy. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N**: It's been almost two years since the last time I updated anything, _but_ little by little I'm returning to my beloved fanfictions. Life's become quite frantic so it's difficult to dedicate my stories enough time to conclude them, adding that to the fact that I'm not as inspired as I used to; however, I'm trying my best to get to them. [Nods] My writing has evolved a lot from what I've written in the past and I'm proud of it. This is one of my current OTPs (which I'm also role-playing) and I thought I could write them a delicious smutty one-shot. :)

This particular story is told from Hook's POV, which is quite new to me since I've never written from a male character's POV before. Also, Ariel will be addressed as Roux. Roux is a French word that means red-haired — red-headed, if you will — and which I found to be a very unique nickname Hook chooses for Ariel.

**_Special mentions:_** to my bestie and amazing beta, **CorruptedBarbie** — check her stories out because they're truly amazing! — and to **Phantom**, with whom I'm RPing this lovely couple and who also brought some of the inspiration to get this fanfic done. Thank you, guys.

Enjoy and please, review. Even in private messages, any feedback is always appreciated. ;)

* * *

"Roux?" Masculine tones rang out curiously through the air.

"Little red, where are you hiding? Answer me, love…" The deep voice of the infamous Captain Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook, or even more simply 'Hook', resounded throughout one of the many beautiful beaches of the paradisiacal Esmeralda Island.

Where in the bloody hell was that adorably infuriating little mermaid now?

His thoughts were laced with a hint of exasperation as he casually strolled along an unmarked path of dense, native vegetation. The unblemished, silvery blade of his favorite sword moved effortlessly, removing a vast variety of overgrown plants, lengthy stems, and other incidental nuisances that crossed his path.

Ariel was always doing these sorts of things. She would often allow her itching curiosity to prevail over her actions which inevitably led her into dangerous situations and other rather unpleasant circumstances from which he continuously had to rescue her.

There was no doubt that this red-haired gal kept the pirate's life most interesting; there was no denying such fact, but that was something that he would never actually admit, of course.

With a low chuckle, Killian fanned the razor blade across the verdant foliage once more before coming to an abrupt halt when something unseen drew his attention towards the north. The strains of what he knew the most —the calming lullaby of water; in this case, a trickling stream— guided him through the various shades of green and brown, and the occasional bright flash of a passing wildflower disguising the trail.

This continued until his Mediterranean spheres finally found the source of such a fascinating song; the one that captivated his senses and led his path.

Before him stood an imposing, cascading waterfall that formed into one of the most striking lagoons he had ever seen, and he had indeed seen many in the course of his travels. However, astounding and breathtaking as the sight may prove, his concentration was swiftly and totally aimed at the celestial creature emerging from the depths of the crystalline water.

Rising from her liquid heaven in all her naked magnificence, Ariel looked like the goddess of the ocean; one, he thought, that he would be willing to worship for as long as his lungs needed oxygen.

Killian's jaw dropped inevitably, gaping before the nude female deity materialized in front of him. Whilst lost in this trance-like state, his gleaming cerulean gaze couldn't help but tothoroughly roam along her sinuous curves in surreptitious appreciation. Dazzling azures boldly traversed the perfect planes and contours of her body, visually memorizing every minute detail of such a flawless canvas.

The divine roux lifted her hands up with mesmerizing fluidity; her eyes remaining closed as she delicately ran those dainty appendages through her long, auburn hair. Exquisite strands cascaded down her back like silken threads made of fire, slick from her swim and sticking to her angelic frame and creamy skin in the most tantalizing ways.

She was, without a shred of doubt, beauty made into flesh. He was, after all, only human and Hook's manhood painfully agreed with an uncomfortable twitch within the suddenly tight confines of his leather pants.

A timid smile embellished Ariel's cherry-colored brims as she made her way towards the Captain with a smooth, uninhibited stride. He remained unmoving, seemingly paralyzed where he stood, still admiring the sparkling effect of the sunlight as it bathed her humid flesh. Gentle rays reflected a myriad of colors as they bounced off the beaded water, the vivid luminescence drawing him further into his array of appreciative thoughts.

Right in that very moment, there wasn't a single thought in his head that wasn't sinful, depraved, corrupted, or impure; each one fueling his inner desire and making him as hard as a rock.

He couldn't bring himself to avert his deep oceanic hues from the remarkable vision the little mermaid was… But of course, she wasn't a mermaid now.

Two luscious legs clouded the blue-eyed scoundrel's vision as she sauntered gracefully over, swinging her hips with invisible rhythm that was making him lose control. He couldn't stop himself though, and his gaze continued ghosting north, little by little, studying her lithe anatomy with intense sapphires while his mind pulled him into a relentless sea of erotic images.

Assorted scenarios unreeled furiously within his iniquitous psyche until he was practically capable of feeling what it would be like to explore her chaste silhouette; to _touch_ her, _taste_ her. The timid sound of her breath hitching would engulf his senses the instant his digits and lips commenced wandering the velvety expanse of her uncovered skin - skimming over the smooth surface at his convenience with the purpose of venerating the delightful sea maiden unreservedly. He could almost physically _feel_ her rapturous form coming undone under his expert ministrations, unable to stop from trembling as her exuberant figure was consumed by unbounded waves of inexorable ecstasy…

Ceaseless representations flashed behind his briefly closed eyelids while he pictured, in detail, how he'd take his sweet time defiling her… until dawn hovered on the horizon.

Killian perceived his growing rigidity giving yet another uncomfortable twitch and becoming much more prominent and pronounced beneath the restrictive textile of his denim.

Fuck, yes…

Her svelte figure would be splayed out across the grassy ground while he knelt in front of her, admiring her heavenly silhouette for a long moment. Indeed, he would take his precious time to appreciate how beautiful she was before his calloused hand carefully made its way between her luscious thighs, spreading them apart little by little to expose her warm sex. He'd draw it out; creating a slow, agonizing, torturous pleasure, knowing that his slow, leisure motions would moisten her womanhood in anticipation.

Her breaths would catch in her throat when the Captain's enticing glance possessed hers, rendering her unable to look away as his lengthy digits glided over the tender flesh of her thigh. Chills would race down her spine when the rough pads of his fingertips would wander so very near her vibrant femininity. He would torture her mercilessly with stealthy caresses that made her hips buck, wanting more and more, yet begging him to stop with breathless pleas while he continued his teasing games. With debased knowledge of how to drive a woman crazy, he knew all too well how wet she would be by the time he decided to put an end to her agony.

Slick, warm and snug, her walls would pulse feverishly in anticipation when he pressed the tip of his throbbing cock against her aching entrance. Shit, how fucking tight she would be when he finally pushed inside her, obliging her inner muscles to hug him securely within her dripping core while he stayed immobile, giving her a moment to grow accustomed to the new, delicious sensations radiating throughout her delicate frame. He would enthusiastically drink in the hot sensation around him; that lustful whimper that would fall from her kiss-swollen lips when he thrust into for the first time. Her nails would pierce his skin, digging into his back as he slid all the way up to the hilt.

**~x~**

A deep groan of frustration abandoned Killian's tiers before he uncurled his brawny phalanges from around his aching erection. _What the fuck was wrong with him?_

This morning, he had wound up behaving like the gentleman he was at heart, tearing his lustful cyanic optics from her uncovered body at last, after indulging in several long moments of most improper fantasizing. He handed the awaiting clothing back to the voluptuous young lass while turning around so she could dress up and also to conceal the increasing evidence of his growing arousal.

He had thought that jerking off before laying himself to rest for the night would soothe the inner inferno he'd had to bear throughout the entire length of the day. It always did, but despite how badly he wanted release, he couldn't stop thinking about what it would feel like to have Ariel in his arms _for real_.

Naturally, he had masturbated before while thinking about her; he was a man, after all, and he certainly wasn't blind. Nevertheless, the handsome pirate felt that this time was different; something inside him was burning fiercely. Ever since the moment such beauty in bloom was revealed before his eyes, there was nothing that could soothe his tortured soul.

Annoyance was reigning over Killian's thoughts as he lay on his bed, covered by the tenuous light of the full moon that snuck in through the thin panes of window glass. His left arm rested over his forehead as he liberated a long, exaggerated sigh, squeezing his eyes tightly shut before opening them and staring impatiently at the ivory-colored slopes of the ceiling.

This wasn't getting any better. He couldn't quench this… this thirst, this _need_ any longer, not after today. There was something about the petite beauté that drove him wild with lust and passion; something so intense, so unstoppable and overwhelming that was starting to consume him.

"Enough!" He growled lowly, tossing the sheets off his sweat-covered form. He slipped on his black trousers, leaving his shirt in a crumpled heap on the paneled floor, and darted out of his cabin towards the only place that would allow him to find that peace he was so eagerly looking for.

**~x~**

A second before his fingers actually landed on the knob, he paused to look around. Though nobody was allowed in this part of the ship ever since this beautiful rose also became a member of the Jolly Roger's crew, it couldn't hurt to make sure rules were upheld.

Inhaling deeply, he twisted the brass doorknob and opened the door without a noise, sliding inside Ariel's room that was already encompassed in complete silence. Azure-tinted spheres were instantly met with the sight of an angel as soon as he closed the wooden door behind himself and pressed the broad of his back against the weathered timber surface.

There she was; the one that was stealing Captain Hook's sleep away. She was already submerged in a peaceful slumber, while _he_ could barely breathe and was forced to suffer an agonizingly slow death.

Before he could even notice, he was beside her, his shadow hovering over her dormant figure and listening to the tranquil sounds of her rhythmic, steady breathing. His prying eyes raked over the sensual bare form molded beneath the sheets. The top portion of cotton linens were barely covering one of her breasts, and at the bottom, they were deliciously ridden up, exposing more of those flawless legs for his delight.

He had been drawn to Ariel ever since they met. Perhaps, he thought, it was due to her innocence and her utter obliviousness of the effect she had in men; someone so beautiful, innocent and fragile, yet so strong and fierce at the same time could rouse anyone's temptation.

And here he was as well, succumbing to his most intimate desire after having resisted for long…

Lengthy fingers lowered to her forehead, brushing a strand of vermillion hair behind her ear. They traced all the way down to her delicate cheekbone and furthermore until his thumb caressed the plump flesh of her pouted lower lip gently, tempted to kiss her.

Dipping his head forward, he brushed his brims against hers with feathery softness, while his fingers descended along the fine arch of her throat, creating an ethereal path over her skin that made her groan quietly. With a light smirk twisting uponlush velvets, the blue-eyed pirate continued kissing his way down to her prominent cleavage, reveling in the dream-like gasps and sighs his tender touches elicited.

With a single fluid motion, his hook removed the sheets instantly by trailing the fabric down her body and throwing them off the bed. The handsome Captain smoothly slid next to her, visiblyrelishing in every tiny sound she made while she jerked slightly in her spot in response; too submerged in her state of unconsciousness to actually acknowledge what was happening.

Gracefully, Killian descended along Ariel's dangerous curves with soft-lipped, open-mouthed kisses that would maintain her in her current slumbering state, but at the same time would awaken her subconscious to what was coming.

Rolling the nimble muscle across plush halves in wicked delight, agile movements quickly reached his desired destination. He allowed piercing blue depths to roam brazenly over the sea-maiden's physique from this position; though he couldn't fully appreciate it due to the silky sleepwear clinging tightly to her curvaceous outline. Frustrating, that they were, but he knew they weren't meant to conceal the ginger-haired lass' sylphlike silhouette for much longer.

Reaching up with his hook, he fastened the tip of the metallic extension underneath the top edge of her pearly satin nightgown and dragged it downwards with natural precision. The delicate material ripped loudly as it succumbed to the inevitable wrath of the sophisticatedly designed pointed element. He followed a direct path until the silky fabric glided down her sides, caressing her porcelain skin.

Absolutely compelled by the curvilinear naked beauty laying underneath him, he allowed himself a moment to luxuriate in the glorious vision this sumptuous enigma was. Almost as though he was immortalizing her willowy physique with his eyes, Hook's oceanic optics roamed the length of her smoothly contoured anatomy with infinite fascination, memorializing every sensual curve and sinuous plane of her buxom outline within his mind.

There was no turning back now.

Deviousness twinkled within Hook's indigo gems and swiftly conquered luscious brims when he positioned himself between her luscious thighs. Gentle, sensual movements began to spread the perfectly proportioned limbs apart little by little; impeccably keen vision catching a glimpse of a pair of matching panties adorned with an edge of ivory lace.

Fuck, his restrictive black pants couldn't feel tighter than they did now.

Without any hesitation, he hitched one of her legs over his shoulder while tugging the lacy undergarments aside and he ducked his head, finding the warmth of her exposed core beyond tempting.

Killian's mild breath tickled the tender skin of her inner thigh, earning a silent groan from the dormant youth, which was immediately followed by a soft shiver that he was sure had rattled up and down the length of her spine; and then, with purposeful ease, his soft brims met the smooth nether lips of the slumbering mermaid.

A low moan filled the room when the blue-eyed rogue rolled the tip of his nimble pink muscle along Ariel's glistening slit. The scent of her womanly arousal was innocence on fire and the attractive swagger inhaled it readily as her saccharine flavor danced lusciously upon the receptive surface of his warm cavity. This simple action caused sapphire-hued twin flames to brim with ardent lust as he readily dipped his dexterous tongue between her sleek folds, drinking the much needed ambrosia that would sate his ravenous thirst.

His hot mouth, which served as his generous instrument of adoration now, expertly _kissed_ her dripping sex, earning a stream of sinful, erotic noises that ranged from hushed whimpers, to throaty groans, to breathless, lustful moans that aimed right down his groins. Her dainty fingers gripped the sheets with each sequential one as she squirmed underneath him and bucked her hips against his eager aperture, obviously begging for more.

Fuck! The mere _taste_ of her was driving him out of his fucking mind… Hook didn't even remember a woman as delectable as _she_ was_._ She was simply _exquisite_.

Holding her voluptuous hips down, his masculine hand supported her as he landed tantalizing pecks along the inside of her thighs after detaching his avid cavern from the succulent heat of her humidity. He intentionally allowed the tension and anticipation to build up within her aching core, knowing that the tiniest push in the right direction would instantly result in her demise.

Her erratic, ragged breathing was making her heaving breasts rise and fall in such a sensuous manner that he began to doubt for how long he would be capable of containing himself or how long _she_ would remain in the land of dreams before he'd send her tumbling over the edge of climatic bliss.

A long digit traced the shape of her immaculate womanhood whilst he, once more, _ravished_ her swollen nub and lapped his skillful muscle over her heated femininity, eating her out expertly. Then, without any warning, he drove a single large phalange inside her and crooked it up against the front wall of her throbbing center.

Restlessness was stirring impatiently within the petite beaute's mind; Killian could tell this by the subtle changes in her breathing pattern –still quite agitated but smoother now– which indicated that he had finally managed to pull her out of dreamland and into a much more pleasurable reality than any fantasy that could ever play within that enigmatic psyche of hers.

The azure-eyed rogue smirked to himself as he witnessed Ariel's despair to grasp anything for support, too overwhelmed by sudden waves of furious bliss that came crashing over her, and the way in which Ariel's toes curled because of _him_. Her delicate digits instantly entangled into Hook's raven locks in an impossibly tight manner as a loud cry of sheer pleasure exploded from her sweet, innocent lips, becoming the most enticing music the good-looking Captain had ever heard.

Continuing with the heavenly stimulation as she slowly rode out the merciless waves of her very _first_ orgasm, Killian then climbed up her voluptuous body, which was still trembling underneath his, and gazed down at her angelic features. As her lungs continued inhaling air at a rather accelerated rate, heavy, ivory eyelids inched open slowly, almost too consumed with the monumental impact of what had occurred only seconds ago.

The sea maiden simply stared deep into his sparkling azure lagoons for a prolonged moment, looking quite perplexed at first; she was uncertain of how to react to what her petite body had just experienced, and still continued to feel. She seemed to be torn between a sense of sated bewilderment and sudden apprehension while every inch of her tremulous sylphlike outline basked in the euphoric spasms of ecstasy Hook had led her to. These heavenly sensations just wouldn't cease.

The attractive pirate didn't allow those hesitant emotions to linger for long; his thumb traced the beautiful contours of her face before quickly dissipating any hint of remaining confusion by tenderly placing his lush lips chastely over hers. Her muscles tensed up rigidly for a brief moment beneath his muscular frame, clearly portraying how new all this was to her. Despite her previous vacillation, she quickly fell victim to the Captain's seductive allure, slowly giving in to the sensation of warmness moving against her soft petals while the short-lived sound of her pristine panties being torn filled her ears.

Killian didn't hesitate and kissed Ariel with increasing ardent vehemence, guiding the inexperienced damsel with flawless expertise until she was returning his fervent lock in a manner that drove him insane.

As the passionate embrace intensified, Hook slipped his hand between their heated bodies to finally release his thick manhood from his bothersome pants, which he managed to rid himself of and toss off the mattress. He adroitly proceeded to shift his hungry mouth from her kiss-swollen lips to the delicate column of her neck, then back to her sweet petals again, making every part of her being vibrate with need.

A low growl rumbled deep within the Captain's chest when Ariel instinctively captured his lower lip and tugged at it softly, biting down in a sinful fashion. He opened his beryl-hued twin pools as soon as she released the plump flesh from between her blunt ivories, appearing to be quite taken aback by such bold movement performed by _her_. He wasn't expecting it but damn it all to hell, he couldn't deny that he was utterly pleased by it nonetheless.

The innocent damsel was blushing still, almost as though she knew she had done something mischievous, and she gifted him a light, timid smile; uncertain, of course, of how she should react.

God, she was going to be the death of him!

The blue-eyed scoundrel was tempted to tell her the most sinful things that came to his mind but instead, decided not to use words and suavely allowed his actions to speak for him by pressing the sensitive tip of his prominent erection against her dripping entrance, keen to feel the warm, moist surroundings embracing his rock-solid sex.

The little mermaid's breathing became ragged and arduous when his mouth commenced exploring her sumptuous mounds, distracting Ariel from the sinful actions he was displaying. His humid cavern traveled between her Venusian valleys while his tongue drew circles around the perked up pink flesh that stood tall for him to latch on, each one in turns. With no holds barred, Killian sucked and bit the ambrosial nipples gently yet purposefully, savoring them as though they were the most exquisite fruits in the world while his lissom fingers continued stroking the length of his rock-solid member.

She is ready, Killian thought, teasing her farther by gliding the engorged glans of his painfully steel-like erection between her glistening folds; this action earned a lustful groan from her while the transparent fluid of his pre-cum mixed with the sweetness of her innocent awakening.

He was so fucking close to losing it, but he had to be gentle… At least at first.

Resting his forehead against hers, he waited until their eyes were locked on each other, full of carnal need. Roux swallowed slowly but he could perceive every cell in her body _begging_ to end this agony; she was struggling against this feeling, yet her eyes, as deep as the sea, couldn't disguise the undeniable craving within her. They were connected, linked by the delirious desire to become one. In that precise moment, as silence lingered, mingling with their agitated breathing, Hook knew it and without further hesitation, he pushed his hips forward, breaking the thin barrier that separated the girl from the woman.

Killian closed his eyes for a brief moment while fully appreciating in the snug feeling wrapped tightly around him; it almost made him howl a husky groan out, which was quieted only by blunt teeth sinking into his lower lip. Ever so slowly, he buried himself deep within her core, reveling in the stretching sensation as every inch of his rock-solid cock was consumed by her sleek center.

A tiny whimper of anguish was heard, followed by a single crystalline droplet rolling down her flushedcheek when the initial stinging pain seared across Ariel's seraphic face. The slight discomfort provoked her jagged nails to dig into the bare flesh of his muscular back in a desperate act to find some sort of support; this only fanned the fire of his blazing desire, propelling a guttural grunt from deep within the cavity of his chest and out of his parted lips.

"Focus on me. I'll make it go away," he whispered in a fierce breathless tone against the left half-moon shell of Ariel's ear. He spoke with an intensity she couldn't ignore. "I'll make the pain go away and you'll feel nothing but pleasure," his sensual promise came out in such a fervent husky voice, thick with that exotic accent of his, that made the celestial siren shuddered slightly underneath his perfectly chiseled physique.

He stroked the tears away with the calloused pad of his thumb as deep ultramarine flames danced with smoldering vehemence when he began to withdraw from her, only to push his raging virility back inside until he was filling her completely once more.

"Fuck," he groaned in utter satisfaction, keeping a steady pace that made tenuous gasps fly from the little mermaid's parted lips cautiously, still unsure of everything.

Every single woman he had ever wanted, he had had, but despite the fact that he'd been with countless women while trying to be consumed by oblivion, they've never satisfied him the way he needed to be satisfied. Those beautiful lasses were nothing but a momentary entertainment, a diversion of a lonely night…

But this petite beauty here – writhing deliciously against him, vibrating and sighing in delight with every single thrust, gasping and moaning in sheer pleasure as the discomfort gradually faded from her seraphic features, clinging wantonly to his solid cast – was nothing like the rest.

Warm breaths mingled, silken lips brushed, gazes locked in ardent stares, two tangled bodies pressed against one another in a sexy, sweaty mess. They were illuminated by the pale, silvery beam of the moonlight whilst they moved as one, in a perfect, slow rhythm, filling the cabin with the erotic melody of their heated union.

"Killian…" she breathed against his shoulder.

His name.

His lapislazuline-tinted globes teemed with pleasant bewilderment.

"Mmm, Killian," the soft melody of her voicing his _name, _and not that colorful moniker he was well-known as, in such a delicate manner was like savoring a piece of heaven.

Oh, shit! She was moaning his name. He didn't think something as simple as his _name_ could deepen his arousal to such urgently significant extremes. He _needed_ her and without another second wasted, his hips easily started to increase their cadence, pounding inside her constricting walls with more passion than before.

"Does this feel good, Roux?" He purred down at her while rotating his hips intermittently between thrusts.

"Oh, god," was the only answer that managed to escape glossy brims.

She instantly brought the soft, plush flesh of her plump lower lip between her pearly ivories, muffling a whimper of pleasure when Killian caressed her sweet spot. She silently nodded her auburn head in pleading affirmation, fueling the Captain's smugness about his abilities to pleasure women.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," the handsome pirate rasped out. Carnal necessity was allowed to slip away in his voice while he continued his profound drives; plunging every inch of his enraged thickness deep within her dripping tightness, sensing the seductive tension rise inside of him.

Twin flames of azure pierced back into hers with silent fervor and she didn't hesitate in doing what he'd asked. Gripping her right thigh securely, he propped himself back up with his elbow and impelled his weight up to flip both of them over into a sitting position.

Her curvaceous silhouette was astride his now; each luscious leg straddling his toned figure as he had managed to stay inside her while rolling over. With his right arm possessively slinked around her waist, he pressed their heated physiques together so that her delicious heaving breasts were brushing his muscular torso. Elevating his hook, he traced the delicate shape of her jawline and drew her face down to crush his hungry mouth against hers. A crimson curtain of silken threads cascaded down each side of the petite beauty's seraphic visage while he devoured her lips with a ravenous kiss.

"Ride me," the pirate demanded in lustful impatience, taking the inexperienced lass aback.

Pressing her tightly down against him, Hook then guided her sinuous hips upwards, little by little, making her gasp loudly before he slid her voluptuous form all the way back down until his thick phallus was buried to the hilt.

"God, Roux. Ride me now," he urged her with a low growl, bucking his hips up to meet hers. He hit her g-spot with dexterity, wanting nothing but to sate his thirst for her.

"Oh, fuck!" Ariel purred breathlessly before a loud gasp broke free from the lush confines of her glossy brims and she flipped her long, ginger hair backwards while gripping his shoulders firmly. She began to elevate her hips on her own, only to crush them down once more; combining this with a gentle rocking motion and a slight rotation that pushed him over the edge of insanity, with her quickly following.

A silken mane of scarlet tendrils was falling down her back whereas her supple breasts bounced deliciously for his delight. Her creamy skin was covered by small drops of liquid heat, making her flesh glitter under the silvery pallor of the moonlight.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he rasped out with true, sparkling blue flames dancing within his irises. "Take it all, Ariel."

It was the first time he said her name and she responded by filling Killian's ears with the most harmonious, erotic symphony he'd ever listened to. He nibbled on her porcelain skin with bruising force but regardless of its hot fierceness, still held some sort of tender tone.

"Good girl, just like that."

Nothing but frenzied whimpers poured out of their mouths now as the Captain rammed his hips into her relentlessly, doubling the tempo of his expert drives as he began to sense her drenched inner muscles clenching around him. He cursed in vigorous elation under his breath as his orgasm hurdled towards him.

"Y-yes! Oh, right there! Mmm, fuck- Killian," Roux devoured his name in lust-filled screams and he couldn't blame her; he was slamming into her trembling walls eagerly as the heated friction increased the pressure down his groins.

A scream of pure pleasure made its way up from the deepest place in her body when she climaxed, coating his hardened virility with her sweet juices with every powerful ripple of hearty ecstasy that hit her. Letting her ride out of her highest peak on his length, he had no reason to repress his own unquenched need for any longer.

He stilled her hips with one incredibly slow and profound thrust, burying his throbbing cock deep within her dripping tautness while euphoric bliss washed over him with each sequential wave of his release; spilling his alabaster seed into her in a state of heavenly rapture.

"FUCK," Killian Jones grunted out loud, shooting up in bed with a start while desperately gasping for dear air. His face was twisted in atrocious bewilderment and he could only dart aqua-tinged optics frenetically around the small cabin.

**_Where was she?!_**

The handsome pirate was a hot mess tangled in the sheets, sweating and breathing heavily while his heart beat out of control.

She wasn't here…

He felt empty without the sensation of her silky tightness wrapped around his erect manhood; which he was massaging slowly through his black boxers now, in an attempt to ease its painful and uncomfortably hard, twitching state. Nothing but frustration was rushing through his veins at that moment.

How could that feel _so_ fucking real? That wicked dream was telling him about his most intimate desires and that he shouldn't resist them anymore. And he wouldn't.

Rolling over his side, Captain Hook sat up and slipped his denim on prior to flinging his legs over the side of the bed and walking up to the door with a devilish smirk tugging at the edge of his sinful mouth.

_She is not going to be a dream this time…_

* * *

**Edited and added A/N:** I respect everyone's reviews and opinions over any of my fanfictions but I must say that there is **NO** such thing as a trigger for rape or _anything_ of that sort in this story. _**Ariel wasn't forced by Hook in any way.**_ Just thought that after one of the reviews, I needed to clarify this so there's no place for confusion.

*This version is cleared from most grammatical errors committed and clustered words that were caused by the site when uploading.


End file.
